This invention relates in general to knee pads, and, more particularly, to knee pads which distribute weight along the lower leg for comfort and ease of use.
A number of knee pads are currently on the market. However, such knee pads are not generally very comfortable, particularly for those who use such pads frequently during the day. One such class of individuals are carpet layers who may spend a majority of their time on their knees installing that material.
The problem in the usual knee pad is caused by the patella pushing against the femur which, in addition to simple discomfort, can result in damage to the skin, nerves, muscles, articular cartilage and bone. The usual knee pads also often bind behind the knee joint which reduces blood flow thereto and air circulation therethrough.
Thus, there is a need for a knee pad which prevents the patella from pushing against the femur and does not bind behind the knee. The present invention has met this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,689 entitled xe2x80x9cProtective Kneepad Having a Single Piece Cupping Means and Stitch Receiving Groovexe2x80x9d which issued on Jul. 23, 1996 to Dancyger and U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,556 entitled xe2x80x9cCustom-Fitted Catcher""s Leg Guard and Methodxe2x80x9d which issued on Jan. 30, 2001 to Foreman et al. disclose knee protectors which accommodate the knee and shin. However, none of the known prior art discloses the combination set forth herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide a knee pad which prevents the patella from pushing against the femur.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a knee pad which does not bind behind the knee.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.